I'm Sorry
by REAddict
Summary: Chris Redfield is about to be sent to the Arklay Mountains to help search for the Bravo Team and find out what the H is going at the Spencer Mansion. What will become of his personal life, or his young girlfriend?ChrisxOC...for now. ADULT CONTENT!


I'm Sorry

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters featured in Resident Evil. Buuuut, I do own any of the OC's mentioned!

Enjoy!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It had been two hours since Chris and the Alpha team got their death sentence. The Bravo team had disappeared and the need to investigate the killings and find their team mates was vital.

Chris had 7 hours to sleep and get things ready back at his apartment. This included telling his girlfriend of a year that he might be taking a one way trip to the Arklay's. He knew she'd be waiting for him on the bed, reading her novel with her big green eyes running over the pages carefully. He unlocks the door and walks into the apartment, throwing his things on the floor and setting his gun on the tabletop. The bedroom light is on just as he expected. He takes a deep breath.

"Hey baby, I'm home." He says walking into the bedroom.

As he walks into the doorway he sees Misty sprawled on the bed, wearing a slinky nightdress, reading her novel as he imagined. She looks up at him and smiles sweetly.

"How was work?"

Chris sighs, rubbing the back of his neck as he sits on the edge of the bed. Misty sits up and begins massaging his back muscles. He wasn't in the mood to talk about work at the moment. He turns and looks into her eyes. She has a cucumbery scent coming from her and her sandy brown hair is pulled back into a loose ponytail. He certainly wasn't in the mood for talking. He crawls on top of her, taking her ponytail out in the process.

"Dinners in the-"

He interrupts her kiss, devouring her lips hungrily. Her lips are always sweet, she always tastes so good. She pushes him back with her hands on his chest. He can feel pressure beginning to grow beneath his belt.

"What's gotten into you, you're never like this after work."

He smiles mischievously at her and kisses her neck, running his hands up her stomach to her breasts. His hands are cold, causing misty to let out a yelp.

"OK then!" she laughs.

He flips over pulling her tiny body on top of him. She looks down at him as he runs his hands up her slender legs. His eyes are sweet. Big, brown and deer-like, but his mouth is always in a frown, no matter what mood he was in. Misty covers the frown with her mouth as Chris closes his eyes in anticipation. She works her way down to his neck, nibbling playfully. Enough was enough. He flips her over with ease and sits on her waist, pulling her nightdress swiftly over her head. The sight of her slender body is enough to get him erect and he comes down on her hard, kissing her roughly and groping her body. Misty begins tugging at his clothing, trying to remove everything as fast as she could. She knew Chris was capable of being more romantic than he was but she figured something was bothering him and he would tell her once his mind was cleared.

As he fumbles with his belt, Misty grabs it and pulls hard causing Chris to grunt as the belt snaps open, relieving the pressure that had built up. She looks up at the smirk he had on his face and laughs.

"Amateur."

She runs her nails down his stomach and grabs onto the tent that had formed in his boxers, causing him to let out a small whimper.

"I want inside you" He grunts pulling his boxers off.

He spreads her legs and just as he is about to enter her she puts her knee on his chest and points to the top drawer to the dresser.

"Protection.."

He flings her leg to the side and pushes himself into her.

"Oww Chris!!"

"Sorry"

He begins to thrust slowly at first. It had been a while since they made love and it felt wonderful. Chris loved the way it always felt like the first. He looks down at her body rocking up and down as he thrusted into it.

"Chris!" Misty cries as he begins to push into her hard.

"Mmmisty" Chris says, clenching his teeth.

He feels his skin starting to tingle as Misty digs her nails into his back. He begins to thrust harder. He must have been hurting her as her moans were growing louder and the pressure behind her nails was almost unbearable. She tightens up causing Chris to make the "getting-kicked-in-the-gut" grunt that he usually made when he was getting close.

He slows down a bit, wanting to make it last. Misty was the best lay he had ever had, and if this was the last time he would ever get laid he was going to give her hell. He kisses her neck, making his was down to one of her breasts. This was quite a bend considering she was only 5'3'' and when they usually made love, her face was bye his collarbones.

Suddenly Misty flings her head back as she comes, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Chris!!" She screams.

"I-I'm going to…" Chris grunts pushing into her as hard and fast as he can.

He feels his orgasm coming and he digs his chin into Misty's bangs. By then he had pushed her all the way to the headboard which was slamming into the wall continuously.

"Here it comes.." he moans.

Suddenly a wave of warmth comes over him as he pushes himself all the way into her. The orgasm comes hard, popping his eardrums as every muscle in his body tenses.

"Huh-oh my God…"

Misty tightens around him as she feels the warm wetness fill her. Chris slows before collapsing on top of her, trying to catch his breath. Misty runs her hands through his sweaty hair. He raises his head slightly and looks into her eyes before kissing her lips, sucking on them hungrily.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" she interrupts.

After a cigarette they lay on the bed intertwined. Misty has her head resting on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I'm sure I'll be fine sweetie."

Chris didn't want to make the mission sound as bad as it was but Misty knew better. She lets out a big sigh as Chris runs his thumb down her hip, pressing hard.

"Let's go to sleep." She says turning off the light.

Before she can get comfy on her side of the bed, Chris grabs her and pulls her next to him.

"Would you get over here.."

"I'm scared Chris."

Chris sighs as Misty snuggles close to him.

"I'll do fine Misty, I'll come home in a few days, just watch."

"I hope so Chris, I hope so."

Suddenly Chris' phone rings. He leans over misty to grab it.

"Hello? Oh hi Jill….."

Misty's euphoric feeling immediately turns cold. Jill was the last person she wanted to hear from. She rolls over and covers up."

"OK, bye."

Chris looks next to him.

"Misty….." he says tilting his head.

Misty says nothing.

"Baby."

"Don't baby me."

Chris sighs, grabbing for the pack of cigarettes.

"Jill was just making sure I was OK, she's just as nervous as I am.

"I don't care. Why don't you just go tuck her in then."

Chris lights up his cigarette. Misty hated Jill.

"Misty I don't need this right now."

"Goodnight then."

They had been dating for a year, ever since Misty graduated high school. He met her through Clair one night at one of their house parties. She was a good friend of Clair's. That was the night Misty lost her virginity in the back of Chris' car.

He puts his cigarette out and snuggles up to her, wrapping his arms around her. He kisses her shoulder and nuzzles his nose into her hair.

_Lying there and staring at the ceiling, waiting for, a sleepy feeling, _Chris thinks about the Beatles song to himself.

Chris drifts off into a deep sleep after a few minutes.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Please R&R! I'll have more up soon! Thanks for reading!


End file.
